Penciled In
by remuslives
Summary: Sirius sets an appointment with the Minister of Magic. Find out his plans and see how he catches her attention. Happy Valentine's Day! Written for the Twin Exchange Love in Unusual Places Challenge.


**Penciled In**

**A/N: This was written for the Twin Exchange Love in Unusual Places Challenge. Read them all and vote for your favorite after February 20.**

**Location: Minister's Office**

**Provided by: SBlackisi**

Sirius stretched his legs out on the desk, grinning at the complete lack of paperwork stacked across it. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he adjusted his tie and sat up a little straighter, clasping his hands behind his head. He relaxed in the comfortable chair, waiting for his appointment to begin.

He was lucky to have gotten penciled in at the last minute. That is, if you count being unbearably charming as luck; Sirius considered it as more of a skill. The poor secretary had found herself powerless against his smile and managed to squeeze him into the Minister of Magic's schedule. Now all he needed was for the Minister to arrive.

Hermione walked quickly through the corridors; she was running behind. She despised being late, even if it wasn't her fault.

"Minister," her secretary greeted as she rapidly approached the desk.

"Yes Delia?"

"You have a guest. He's-"

"A guest?"

"Y-yes, ma'am. He's waiting for you in your office."

"Does he have a name?" She didn't like the idea of someone alone in her office, there were too many classified files. Granted, they were all charmed against spying, but charms could be broken.

"Yes, ma'am, of course, Sirius Black."

"Oh! What's he doing here? I really don't have time today."

"Actually Minister, you have approximately fifteen minutes before your next meeting. He said that would be sufficient."

Hermione frowned, what could Sirius possibly want? She had just seen him a week ago."

"Very well," she consented. "Could you get me some tea, Delia? And Sirius, too, if he'd like some."

"Of course, ma'am."

Hermione opened her door and saw Sirius sitting in her chair with his bare feet upon her desk.

She glared at his toes. "Get your feet off of my- Where are my files? Sirius, what did you do with all of my papers?"

"Papers?" Delia asked, sounding confused.

"Yes papers!" Hermione huffed, irritated at the woman for being so easily distracted. "Look at my desk, it's completely bare. And where are your shoes?"

"Minister, he's missing more than his shoes," Delia semi-whispered, not taking her eyes from Sirius.

Irritated, she finally looked away from his large feet. Seeing him properly for the first time, her eyes widened and she swallowed dryly. His loud laugh, broke the spell and she moved her eyes quickly off of his naked body to his amused face.

"That tie is awful; it doesn't match at all," Hermione said briskly.

"Well, color matching wasn't exactly what I was going for." Sirius started to pout, seeing she was just going to pretend everything was normal.

"Perhaps you should have. Delia, those teas, please."

"What? Oh! Yes, ma'am," she squeaked, finally tearing her eyes off of the luscious body before her.

Hermione circled her desk and tapped her toe impatiently. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to sit down."

He grinned widely, dropping his feet and spinning to face her. "By all means." He spread his arms wide.

"In my chair, not your lap," she clarified with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing heavily, he stood up, putting him entirely too close to her. Trying to feign casualness, she slipped around him and sanitized her chair before sliding into it.

"Now that hurt, Granger." He dropped lightly into the less comfortable seat across from her. "I don't recall you being so concerned with my hygiene two weeks ago." He braced a foot on the edge of her desk, improving her view tenfold.

"You requested a meeting," she began, all business. "Now, what can I help you with?"

He smirked and glanced down.

"Oh, be real, Sirius. You charmed your way into my office with a mere fifteen minute window. That's not near long enough for what you're hinting at. However, your nudity has sufficiently caught my attention. So get on with it." She crossed her arms and stared him down, careful not to let her eyes wander to lower things.

At first, he simply stared back. But once Delia returned with their tea, looking delighted that he hadn't covered up, he relented.

"Fine," he growled. "I want to take you out tonight."

"…Why? Where? And what's the catch?"

"There's no catch," he defended, crossing his arms. "To a restaurant, someplace nice. And because it's Valentine's Day."

"That's backwards."

"No, it was rather straightforward."

"I meant the order I asked the questions in relation to the order you answered them."

He sighed. "I knew what you meant, Granger. Now quit stalling and give me an answer."

"I'm not stalling," she lied.

Sirius blinked slowly at her and waited with a bland expression.

"Do you just want to sleep with me again? Is that what this is all about?"

"In part, yes," he confirmed, leaning forwards. "We had a great time that night and amazing sex, too. Of course I want a repeat. But not just the sex part, all of it. We had fun!"

She let him stretch across her desk to unfold her arms and hold onto one of her hands, kissing the palm.

"Come on, Granger, be my valentine," he persuaded, using the full effect of his soft, puppy dog eyes.

"We'll never get reservations," she sighed.

"I've had them made for two weeks." He grinned, kissing her wrist before she could get too angry.

Her pulse sped up beneath his lips, she shoved lightly on his shoulders. "Alright, you won. Now get out of here so I can finish business and go home."

"Wear something nice. And sexy too. I'd like to see a little cleavage and a lot of leg. Tight around the rear. Maybe black."

"Get out," she laughed, ushering him to the door. "I'll see you tonight." She kissed him softly, then opened the door.

"Minister, your three o'clock is here," Delia announced turning as the door opened. "Oh my."

"Send him- Sirius!" She yanked him backwards and slammed the door.

Sirius laughed as she tossed his pile of clothes at him. He dressed quickly and pecked her red cheek. "Three hours. I'll pick you up." He left the room, Hermione standing awkwardly by the door.

"Ma'am, your three o'clock," Delia reminded.

"Yes, of course. Hello Harry. Come on in."

Shaking his head, he entered her office and looked around.

"That wasn't what it looked like. He was just- We didn't- I only…"

But Harry just watched her, eyebrows high, barely concealing his laughter.

"Have a seat." She gestured at the chair Sirius had recently vacated.

"You know, I think I'll stand. So, about that Oberion case. Do you have my files?"

"Of course, it's here on my…empty desk…"

**The End. **

**Happy belated Valentine's Day everyone!**


End file.
